


Goodbye Before Brazil

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [57]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, Sam and Ryan prepare to part once again.</p><p>
  <i>"We can test that theory," Ryan suggests, glancing aside at the clock. "There might be just enough time before your taxi gets here..." He pushes Sam back against the bed and unzips his jeans, leaning in to lick a wet stripe up the length of his cock.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Ah, fuck," Sam breathes, grunting softly, one hand immediately finding its way into Ryan's hair.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Before Brazil

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

"I should know in a couple of days whether or not I'll be able to come see you towards the end of your shoot," Ryan says, pulling another of Sam's favorite t-shirts out of the clean laundry basket. He folds it neatly before handing it over so that his lover can pack it away in his duffel bag. "Would that be all right? I mean, I've never been to Brazil..." He cracks a grin. "But I could probably spare some time for you, too."

"Ha ha, very funny," Sam says, taking the t-shirt from Ryan and rolling his eyes at his lover. "Of course you should come see me," he adds, more seriously. "Can I visit you in Vancouver if I get some time off?"

"I would love that," Ryan answers with a smile. He leans in and kisses his lover, lingering over Sam's lips for a long moment. "It might happen, though," he says, pulling back again, "you know, that people might start to talk. If they keep noticing us visit each other, I mean."

"Are you worried about that?" Sam asks, shoving some jeans and pajama bottoms into his bag.

"Yeah, a little." Ryan shrugs. "Wait, you didn't fold those--" he sits back and drops his arm, shaking his head at himself. "I mean, I don't care about myself so much, you know? My career's already been hit with gay rumors. But you do a different kind of work than I do."

"So," Sam shrugs, even though he knows he shouldn't be so nonchalant about it, "let them talk. I'll take Eva out for a dinner or two when I'm back and really confuse them."

"Mmm. Of course, then I'll feel compelled to fuck Ryan Gosling six ways to Sunday, just to set the record straight," Ryan teases, leaning over to kiss Sam again.

"Very funny," Sam says, pulling Ryan in close. He exhales softly, brushing their lips together. "I know I should care and maybe we should be even more careful but I don't think I can keep living that way. It's not like I'm going to announce it to the world and if anyone asks, I'm telling them to fuck off, it's none of their business anyway, but I don't want to hide you or worry about what people are saying."

"Okay." Ryan sets the laundry aside and goes to sit with his legs wrapped around Sam's waist. "How about we just set some boundaries. Like... I promise not to slip you tongue at any public events. Does that sound like a good one to start with?"

Sam laughs. "Yeah. And I promise to gag you when I fuck you in either of our trailers," he says casually.

"Well, what about you?" Ryan asks, one eyebrow raised. "You're trying to play it like I'm the only one who gets noisy." He cups the bulge between Sam's thighs, squeezing through denim.

Sam laughs. "Aren't you?" he teases, the words trailing off on a soft groan.

"We can test that theory," Ryan suggests, glancing aside at the clock. "There might be just enough time before your taxi gets here..." He pushes Sam back against the bed and unzips his jeans, leaning in to lick a wet stripe up the length of his cock.

"Ah, fuck," Sam breathes, grunting softly, one hand immediately finding its way into Ryan's hair.

Ryan grins and teases more, licking again and again. It shakes him to realize this is the last taste he'll have of Sam's cock for a while... the last taste he'll have of _anyone's_ cock. Not that he was fooling around so much before. But it's official now, that it's going to be Sam and only Sam. Which makes this all the more bittersweet. "I'm going to have to work harder on my yoga," he mutters, sucking gently on the soft crown.

"Why's that?" Sam murmurs, hips rocking lightly, both hands in Ryan's hair now.

"So that when I miss the taste of your cock so fucking much, maybe I'll be able to suck myself off."

"Mm. I'd pay to watch that," Sam says, his cock jerking in Ryan's mouth.

Ryan grins wickedly. "I thought you might like that." He nips sharply at the head of Sam's cock, then sucks the sting away. And then he sucks Sam's full length down, bobbing his head and moaning around his mouthful, letting the crown strike the back of his throat.

"Fuck," Sam groans, holding Ryan there for a moment, so he can push in deep, before easing up, knowing better than to try and control his lover's movements. "Yeah. That's it." His chest suddenly tightening as he realizes he won't be sleeping here tonight. Won't be wrapped around Ryan or wake up to find them spooned together. Christ. A whole month's spoiled him rotten.

Bracing on his elbows, Ryan reaches around and cups Sam's ass cheeks. And he digs his fingers into his lover's flesh, just because he fucking _can_ , and he's finding out he fucking _loves_ these little instances of possessiveness. He sucks Sam's cock hungrily, enthusiastically, fucking noisily, demanding response and wanting every drop of seed on his tongue and in his throat.

"Oh, fuck," Sam moans again, head thrown back, body arching under Ryan's mouth. "Oh, god, I'm gonna come..."

Ryan growls and drops his head back, lengthening his throat and swallowing around the head of his lover's cock.

Climax crashing over him in waves, Sam lets go with a shout, spilling hot and heavy into his lover's throat.

Gagging, Ryan loses a few drops, but he swallows as much as he can. And then he licks up the rest before zipping Sam's jeans back up. His own cock is spike-hard and throbbing inside his jeans and he pulls Sam's hands from his hair before shoving his lover to lie back on the bed. "Just relax," he mutters, already breathless as he starts to rub against Sam's thigh, getting himself off.

Like Sam's going to argue. He lays back, sliding his hands under his head for a better view and just watches, eyes locked on his lover.

It doesn't take long. Ryan is so damn fired up already, just from sucking Sam off. And from knowing he's leaving... Lust coils up tight in his balls and he groans, holding back for two seconds, three, and then exploding, muffling his soft cry against Sam's shoulder and shooting hot inside his shorts.

Sam gives Ryan his space for a moment then wraps his arms around his lover and pulls him in tight. "You sure you need to go to Vancouver?" he murmurs. "You could just come with me instead."

"What, like, wait for you naked at the end of each day, dinner hot and ready and all that?" Ryan asks, grinning. "Like Lisa does for Mike?" Actually he doesn't really know what Lisa does for Mike, but he's got pretty standard stereotypical preconceptions of what Master/slave relationships must look like.

"Maybe," Sam says, grinning back. "I wouldn't care about the dinner part but naked sounds good."

"Yeah? You want to maybe throw in a studded collar and, I don't know, a leather harness, too?" Ryan teases. There's still so much he's curious about, and so much that he wonders whether Sam is into.

"Studded's so kitschy but simple black leather and a full body harness with cock ring? Sure," Sam says, biting back a smile, his cock giving a twitch despite the fact he's mostly teasing too.

"And you just love me in a cock ring, don't you?" Ryan murmurs rhetorically. He brushes a lock of hair back from Sam's forehead, then shifts slightly, because the dampness of his jeans is growing downright uncomfortable. "Especially one I can't get myself out of."

Sam grins. "You know me too well," he says, kissing Ryan. "You also don't seem as freaked out by the idea as you once were."

"Yeah, that's because I've got no intention of doing it," Ryan says with a snicker. "Not unless I get turnabout, you know that," he adds, and smacks Sam's ass.

Sam laughs, about to add something when there's a honk out in the street. "Fuck. I bet that's me," he says, rubbing a hand over his neck.

"Yeah." Ryan is quiet for a moment, just studying his lover's face. Then he brushes his lips over Sam's cheek. "I'm probably going to move the rest of my stuff in this week."

"Yeah? Good," Sam says, starting to right his clothes, the news making his leaving a little easier. The next time he comes home, it'll be to his _and_ Ryan's place. "Make sure you make yourself at home. Move my things around, whatever."

"Absolutely. I'm going to hide all your favourite cook pots," Ryan teases, getting to his feet with a sigh. He peels off his damp jeans, then circles the foot of the bed to take Sam into his arms. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Sam says, kissing Ryan again and cursing under his breath as the taxi honks again. "I'd better go. I'll call you when I get there if it's not late or as soon as I can."

"Okay." But Ryan gives Sam one tight squeeze more before he's able to let him go. "Whenever," he says softly, and gives his lover a small grin. "I'll be here."

[To chapter fifty-eight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1160810)


End file.
